


There's a Rose in the Woods

by Zygella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: An insight into how Yellow thought and felt about Pink's shattering.





	There's a Rose in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the YouTube animation 'There's a man in the woods'. Give it a watch.

There's a Rose in the woods.  
What a shameful spectacle.  
This story takes place back when this colony was still respectable.  
Everyday her Gems would go down to the Kindergarten and tend to the new Gems on and on as they came into the empire.  
Except for one fateful day.  
That day...  
A Gem from that Kindergarten didn't agree with our ways, abandoned her post to join the organic trash living there.  
There's a Rose in the woods!  
Of course, the Kindergarten Gems saw her first.  
That's how the stories began.  
The idiotic Kindergarten Gems, they became immersed in the stories of an Anti-Gem waiting for them beyond the land who's pink sword flashes hints of peril.  
A ticket to shattering, or worse, corruption.  
The Gems saw her everywhere.  
"There! Look! Black, pitch black eyes of evil! She had spiked, dangerous hair, we swear! I saw something shiny, her shattering sword, it must be! I saw her shatter her fellow Gems!"  
Trust me.  
Every story that came out of their mouths we blew off.  
Each day the Gems would stay more and more in the safe area of the Kindergarten, while she would brave the edges in her Palanquin.  
Who else was brave enough to protect her court from the killer's next plot?  
But her Gems stayed away, unable to be swayed that nothing was out there, firmly believing that they stay away lest their shards be found on the outskirts, left to suffer.  
She almost pleaded with her court to think reasonably about these rumors a few times, but they would always crumble and refuse to think the stories false.  
And then...  
Blue and I began to recieve panicked calls for help.  
We recieved walls of calls and reports from the colony, wailing sobs of how Rose, the Anti-Gem, had shattered her.  
Dissatisfaction from her court that she had pleaded to us before to help quell the fears and we had ignored her.  
What had she expected us to do? Comb the entire planet? Yeah, right!  
She was just as much a Diamond like us, we expected her to be able to handle it! Wouldn't you?  
Does that mean we didn't care? That's not fair! These stories surely weren't true!  
Of course we'd feel regret had there had been a true, certain threat and we ignored it, but this was a single Gem, and she should have been well protected!  
But they couldn't admit that they hadn't tried because they were scared of a false rumor that they ignored their duties to their Diamond!  
That their flawless Diamond couldn't handle a single, simple threat and look what happened, but ignoring another authority?  
How dare we.  
Ignore a fellow Diamond in distress?!  
Monstrous!  
And thus when we took over her court their loyalty became flimsy, as if THEY knew what was best!  
Didn't they know how much chaos they'd caused with all these rumors THEIR colony had started?!  
Now who's in control of our courts?!  
Single file lines, controlled foul swines, traitorous fucking crimes, authority on the line?!  
Were they BLIND?!  
Would they find their minds?!  
Rose.  
A rumor that filled all their heads with heresy and the next thing we knew they all looked back to us like we'd committed crimes!  
She was in her prime!  
Don't you SEE WHAT YOU DID?!  
  
...  
  
But I can play along.  
I can be like her to them.  
Do you hear this, court?  
There's a Rose in the woods.  


**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS ISNT THE FIC I SAID I WAS GONNA WRITE ON DISCORD but thats coming. Relax.
> 
> DISCORD: https://discord.gg/9pSaABF


End file.
